In recent years, an environment has been established where users can easily photograph images due to the popularization of digital cameras and the increase in capacity of storage media.
Actually, there is often the case where when the user checks a photographed image afterwards, the user finds that an unnecessary part is included in the image. The user hopes to cut out only a necessary part from the image. Also, there is a case where when a user creates an album, the user needs to cut out a part from an image in accordance with the shape and the size of a frame of the album such that the image is placed within the frame.
As an art relating to image cut-out, there has been an art of cutting out, from an image, a part including a face of a person or a part including the face and a neck of the person, in order to create a face photograph as an identification photograph (see Patent Literature 1).